


Forming an Alliance

by ohmyninja



Series: Forming an Alliance [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alliance, F/M, Family, Letters, Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyninja/pseuds/ohmyninja
Summary: When each Bridgerton siblings marry their spouse is introduced to an alliance between the people who married into the family.“Alliance”, Kate asked, “What kind of alliance?”“Well, I will try to explain and you just relax and listen.”, she nodded and he continued,” I know you just married into the family, but I have been dealing with them for almost two years now. And while I love my wife and her family, well our family, ”, he flicked his finger between the two of them,” they can be a bit too much sometimes. So, we could form an alliance and kind of keep each other in loop with the family’s antics."
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Francesca Bridgerton/John Stirling I, Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling, Gregory Bridgerton/Lucy Abernathy, Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Series: Forming an Alliance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105241
Comments: 57
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1: Simon and Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking. Hope you enjoy it. I'm planning on making it a series.  
> Sorry for the overuse of "could".  
> Love,  
> N

Simon knew what he married into, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t need support when dealing with his wife’s family. For a year and a half he was alone in this mess. And then his former best friend and brother-in –law got married. He met Miss Kate Sheffield just one time before the rushed wedding but he knew she would be the perfect addition to the family and confidant in dealing with antics of their in-laws.  
So, a week after the wedding he visited his new sister-in-law in her home. Daphne was in the city and Anthony was at the club, so he knew they would be alone. Thankfully, Kate didn’t have any visitors. He entered the house and the butler immediately announced him to lady Bridgerton. 

Kate Bridgerton was just going about her day, drinking tea and waiting for her husband’s return, when her butler entered the room announcing her brother-in-law.  
“Duke of Hastings, my lady”

She replied calmly, even though the thoughts in her head were everything but.-“Let him in.”

Simon entered the room confidently and then turned to her and gave her a smile and a nod. She bowed and murmured, ”Your Grace” , still confused by his arrival.  
He replied.- ”Kate, now that we are family you really must call me Simon, and no need for bowing and formality.”

She gestured to the sofa and silently offered him a seat. He sat down, but she couldn’t still worried something had happened to her husband. -“Has something happened to Anthony?”  
“Oh,no! I believe he is completely fine.” Before he could explain any further she sighed, obviously relieved that he is alright.

“Well, now that I know that, please Simon let me offer you some tea.”

“Thank you, that would be lovely, just a little bit sugar please.”, and while she poured the tea he explained the reason for his arrival,” I have come here with an offer for you. Well actually it is more of an alliance.”

“Alliance”, Kate asked, “What kind of alliance?”

“Well, I will try to explain and you just relax and listen.”, she nodded and he continued,” I know you just married into the family, but I have been dealing with them for almost two years now. And while I love my wife and her family, well our family, ”, he flicked his finger between the two of them,” they can be a bit too much sometimes. So, we could form an alliance and kind of keep each other in loop with the family’s antics. Of course, over the time we would introduce other in-laws in, such as Benedict’s and Colin’s brides and the girls’ husbands. What do you think?”, He ended his speech.

Kate was stunned. She knew the Bridgertons were a special family, but she hoped she will get used to them. And know Simon tells her that they will always surprise her. Even when all of Anthony’s sisters were married, they would still find new ways to mess with her head. If this is truth this alliance would be the solutions to all of her problems. She knew that Anthony and Simon were close friends, so maybe she would get a chance to meet a new side of her husband. So she did the only thing she could.

“I agree.”-she replied enthusiastically.

Simon smiled,” Well then let’s drink to this.”, and raised his cup of tea in front of his face. Kate did the same and drank from her cup.

“So, I think we should exchange letters frequently”, Simon said.,” and talk in person when we have a chance.”

“My, “, Kate replied,” you really have thought this through.”

“Well I had two years with Bridgertons, after all.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18th September, 1814.  
Duke of Hastings  
Hastings House  
Grosvenor Square, London

Dear Simon,  
I have been going crazy. Dear Violet, our mother-in-law, otherwise a lovely woman, has been driving me insane. She insists that I accompany her when looking for a new house. As you know, Anthony and I will be moving to Bridgerton House before Christmas, so Violet and the children our sisters and brothers dear in-law) will be moving to a new location. She says that should anything happen to Anthony I will move there (the new house) to be with her, while my eldest son or another heir to the title moves to Bridgerton House. Honestly, I do not wish to think about my husband dying, but Violet has no problems with planning the funeral of my husband. Sorry on the expressions, but I am going mad. My advice, should you feel the need to buy another estate, do not mention it to Violet, for I am certain that with the cost of the upkeep you will find a receipt for your funeral flowers.  
Yours,  
lady Kate Bridgerton


	2. Chapter 2: Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alliance between Kate and Simon gets a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for amazing comments and feedback.   
> as promised here is ch 2.  
> hope you enjoy it!  
> Love,   
>  N

20th June, 1817.  
Viscountess Bridgerton  
Bridgerton House  
Grosvenor Square, London

Dear Kate,  
I believe you have heard the happy news! Our Benedict has finally gotten his head from out of his ass (excuse the expressions, dear sister-in-law ) and is now getting married. I have not met the young lady, but Daphne has and she believes Sophie will be a wonderful companion to Ben and a loving member to our family and alliance. After the wedding, I believe you should visit her and give her the explanation. Even though I have enjoyed your company immensely I do look forward to another member of our group.   
Also, do please visit! Belinda has now begun talking excessively and has mainly been asking to see Edmund. I will see you soon hopefully.   
With love,  
Simon  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kate Bridgerton had truly been a happy woman, she had a perfect family, a loving husband and two sons. Her husband’s family had taken her in without questions and she truly felt like she belonged.   
Today, she was visiting her mother-in-law in her house in Bruton Street. Violet Bridgerton, her mother-in-law had insisted Kate come and help her. With what, you may ask? Kate didn’t know. But she went anyway. She loved Violet’s company and loved to help when she could. 

Kate found her mother-in-law in the pink drawing room, along with an unknown woman. She has opened her mouth to say hello, but Violet stopped her. 

“Oh, my dear. You are here! “, said Violet as she has hugging her confused daughter-in-law,” This is Sophie, Benedict’s betrothed.”

Sophie rose from her seat and bowed. Kate smiled at her “No need for bowing, we are to be family after all.”, she hugged Sophie and sat down next to her, “Violet, what seems to be the problem?”

Violet Bridgerton had never been a patient woman, but Sophie had refused to let her buy anymore extravagant dresses and lacy nightgowns. And it was simply driving her mad.

“Sophie won’t take another dress or nightgown. Please tell her, dear!”

Kate nodded, as she understood completely. Violet had done the same with her. She still has some dresses bought before her wedding, gifts from Violet, that she had not worn yet. 

“Well, how many dresses have you already bought?”-she asked her mother-in-law

“Only fifteen!”, said Violet sadly, “She needs more, she will be a Bridgerton.”

“Violet,”, began Kate carefully,” have you maybe considered,”, she was now standing and holding her mother-in-law’s hands in hers, “ that since Sophie and Benedict won’t be living in the city, she won’t need many new dresses? Maybe it would be a good idea, if she had any simple ones, to wear around the house?”, she ended calmly.

Violet looked at her for a second and thought about the suggestion. “That is a fantastic idea! I will go write a note to the modiste right away. Will you keep Sophie company?”. Kate nodded and Violet left the room.

The elder woman now turned to her new sister-in-law. “So, how many night gowns have you ordered?” 

Sophie was stunned by the question, but replied. “Well Violet said five should be enough. Is that too much, my lady?”

“Sophie, please stop with the “my lady’s”. We are family. And no! That isn’t enough. If Benedict is anything like his older brother you will need plenty more. But, we won’t tell her that. Tomorrow I will take you to my modiste; she is a very scandalous woman. You see, she only makes night gowns. She knows what men like. It will be my wedding gift to you. Actually, it will be for Benedict."

Sophie was already amazed by this woman so she said the only thing she could. “Thank you, Kate.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week after Benedict and Sophie’s wedding

Kate had given her new sister-in-law a week to enjoy wedding bliss, so now she was on her way to visit her. Thankfully, Benedict was out and she will have time to talk to Sophie.

“Kate, what a lovely surprise. How are you?”- Sophie greeted her sister-in-law.   
She hasn’t been going out due to certain activities so a new face was a surprise indeed.

“Wonderful!” ,Kate replied, “While, it is proper to visit the bride, but I came to see how you were. Marriage is, after all harder then it seems. But I see now you are perfect.”

“It really is perfect. Benedict is such a loving husband.”-said Sophie with a smile on her face.

Sophie was now leading Kate to the sitting room, which was really the dining room where Benedict had put a small table for tea and a few chaises.

“Please sit”, Sophie offered, It isn’t Number 5, but it works.”

Kate smiled. “You need not worry, it is just perfect.”

After a few minutes of chit-chat, about children, the family and marriage, Kate revealed the truth behind her visit.

“Sophie, there is actually another reason why I came.”, she started slowly, “You see, when I joined the family, Simon came to see me. He suggested an alliance of sorts. Well, it is actually just keeping each other in loop with the antics of the family. You have seen the stuff they do, while you were living in Bruton Street, right?”

Sophie actually liked the idea. She had certainly seen that while they were a close family, you had to have that something to fit in.

“I have seen it.” , said Sophie, “ and I think that idea is perfect. Benedict and I will be moving to the country soon, but I still would love that.”

Kate smiled and got up; she got to Sophie and hugged her.

“Finally, now I have a female to discuss things with. Don’t get me wrong, I love Simon, but this is way better. “

Sophie nodded. But inside she knew, she has now gotten a new sister, a friend who would be with her always.


	3. Chapter 3: John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Basset has known Fran for 5 years and now he will meet her husband.   
> Will John join the Alliance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> thank you for all the positive coments and Kudos.   
> you are the best.  
> here is the new chapter. in the books john is hardly even a charachter. so I just wrote a few short lines for him. i can't wait to see how the show will portray him.  
> in this chapter we also get Sophie, but no Kate.   
> hope you enjoy reading it.  
> love,  
>  N

8th January, 1818.  
Duke of Hastings  
Hastings House  
Grosvenor Square, London

Dear Simon,  
Happy New Year! Oh, do I have wonderful news. Francesca has fallen in love!  
As you know, she has been staying with as since December and has since then received (and written) a dozen letters. They are addressed to Scotland, to a gentleman named John Stirling. This is all I know. From what I found out, we will soon see each other at an engagement party. Since, this John person is apparently to join our alliance I do think you should speak to him. I have not ready any letters but Fran is the happiest I have ever seen her.   
Anyway, how are the rest of you? Has anything interesting happened in London?  
All my best,   
Sophie   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie was right. Just three weeks after her letter John Stirling had proposed to Francesca and an engagement party was in the process of being planned.   
Simon knew it was his turn to introduce the idea of an alliance. So he met with John in their club and talked to him. Of course, this initial meeting has only for meeting each other and testing the character of his new brother-in-law. After five years of knowing her, he knew that Fran was delicate, but strong. He felt responsible to check if this fella meted all the criteria to be Fran’s husband.   
After an hour, he could say that John Stirling was good man, exactly the kind his sister-in-law deserved. Simon left the club satisfied and happy for Fran.

A few days after John and Francesca’s wedding

Francesca really enjoyed being married. She has always felt a bit disconnected from her family and now when she was married and running her own household, she felt relieved. She no longer had to be the perfect Bridgerton, Number 6, how they called her. It was much easier being Countess of Kilmartin than Miss Bridgerton. Her husband was wonderful. He was gentle and kind. Their marriage would be a happy one.

That morning John had received an invitation for the duke of Hastings. He was asking John to join him at their club that afternoon. It said that Fran can’t know that he is meeting Simon. 

So he told his wife that he will go to the club and later see her at dinner. 

John entered the club, when a butler approached him and bowed.

“My lord, the Duke of Hastings is waiting for you in the private room.”

John nodded and followed him to the room. He entered a dark room, and found his new brother-in-law sitting on a chair with a drink in hand.

“Kilmartin, you arrived.”-Simon greeted him.

John was already warned about not bowing to the Duke so he simply said : “Hastings. Was there a matter to tend to or did you just need company?”

He was direct, and Simon liked that. It is always better to be direct.

“No. There is, however, a matter to discuss.”, Simon explained, “Please sit. Whiskey?”, offered Simon.

John nodded in agreement. Simon handed him the glass and sat down. 

“As you know, the Bridgertons are a close family. They are also a mischievous family. So Kate, Sophie and myself had come to sort of agreement. An alliance, if you will. We keep each other in the loop over the antics of our spouses and children. They, of course, know nothing of this. I suggest you join this alliance. It is better for you. Even though you and Fran will be spending a lot of your time in Scotland, still, this family is not easy to get away with. “

John considered. He knew what kind of family he was going to be a part of. He knew of their love for each other and how close they were. His own family, although much smaller, was also close. He understood that the best thing he could to for his wife and her family was to agree to this. So he did.

“I understood what being a part of this family meant when I decided to marry Fran. I would be honoured to join.”


	4. Chapter 4: Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When each Bridgerton siblings marry their spouse is introduced to an alliance between the people who married into the family.
> 
> “Alliance”, Kate asked, “What kind of alliance?”  
>  “Well, I will try to explain and you just relax and listen.”, she nodded and he continued,” I know you just married into the family, but I have been dealing with them for almost two years now. And while I love my wife and her family, well our family, ”, he flicked his finger between the two of them,” they can be a bit too much sometimes. So, we could form an alliance and kind of keep each other in loop with the family’s antics."
> 
> Chapter 4 is also an interpretation of what happened when Eloise ran away from home in TSPWL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone,   
> first of all, thank you all for your support.  
> second, sorry for the wait.  
> this is the longest chapter yet, and that took a while.  
> also, i'm in the process of writing a new story, a modern polin au.  
> so you should be expecting that one as soon as i finish this series.  
> love you all,  
>  N

Kate was worried. This was probably the most she was ever worried in her life. She was pacing around the chair in the drawing room of Number 5, her mother-in-law’s home.

Her husband was sitting in the chair, looking at the floor, not being able to form words. They were both going on no sleep in the last 36 hours. After they woke up after the Hastings ball, they found a note from Violet, asking if Eloise had gone home with them. She hasn’t. She was not home, or with Colin and Penelope, who had recently gotten married. 

Kate couldn’t begin to imagine what Violet was feeling. Her child was missing. Kate had known Eloise for almost 10 years. She was used to seeing her, at her home or at Number 5. 

Almost everyone was there, five of Eloise’s siblings, (Benedict was, of course, at home, and Fran in Scotland) their spouses and her mother Violet. The children were upstairs in the children’s room playing.

Penelope, being El’s best friend, has gone up to her room to try to find a reason why Eloise might be gone. She had been there for half an hour and nobody has said a word since she left. 

Kate turns to her husband to see him looking up at her. Kate thought she had seen her husband in every state, but this look in his eyes is something she has never seen before. His eyes are red, like he had been crying. Which he has. Kate had been with him in his study that morning, when he cried because he thought he has lost his sister and disappointed his father and family. Anthony looks broken, Kate thinks. She knows he is only holding it all together because of his family. 

The moment is broken when Penelope burst in the room holding a letter in her hand. 

“I know where she is!”

Anthony rises from his seat and takes the letter out of her hand, as he prepares himself for the worst. It is an invite to visit him, from sir Phillip. 

“And?”, his mother says, on the verge of tears.

“Apparently, she decided to visit some sir, and do you even know this Crane character.”

“No! Do you think I would let her do this?”

Kate, having read the letter from over her husband’s shoulder, now puts her left hand in his to calm him down. This gesture visibly calms him down, so apologises to his mother and hands her the letter.

“Where exactly is this Romney Hall?”, asks Colin.

“Gloucestershire”, replies his wife,“ I found other ones too, it seems this exchange has at least been going on for 6 months.”

Colin nods and looks at Anthony.

“Brother, how do you feel about us visiting Ben. I am sure he will be a lovely company for the ride to Romney.”, says Colin to his older brother.

“Well, brother, it seems like I was just planning the same visit, shall we?”, he asks already turning to his wife to say goodbye.

“If you are going, than I am going with you!”

Gregory who has been quiet since everyone arrived, now on his feet, is demanding to go with his brothers. 

Anthony wants to refuse at first, but then thinks about it. Gregory is no longer a boy, he is past his 20, already finished with school, he has become a man. He looks at his mother for confirmation, and she nods. 

“Alright, we will meet in one hour in front of Bridgerton House. Hastings, you will not go,” ,says Anthony looking at his brother-in-law, who looks ready to go, “Daff is already worried and pregnant, she does not need you travelling to Gloucestershire right now!”

“Thank you, brother.”, Daphne says, looking at her older brother like he just saved her life. In response, Anthony bows down and plants a kiss on his sister’s cheek.

Then he does the same with his youngest sister and mother, and lastly stands in front of his new sister-in-law Penelope, and kisses her cheek too.  
“Goodbye, little sister.”

Then he turns back, to his family. 

“You will all stay here. When there is news I will send word to Number 5, it will be faster.”

Then he kisses his wife, directly on her lips, which in 10 years of their marriage he has never done in front of his family. 

“Goodbye, my love.”, he says with a small smile, amused she looks so flushed and embarrassed.

“Bye, Anthony.” , Kate manages to say softly before sitting back down in his chair.

Anthony leaves the room, along with his brothers, preparing for the long ride ahead of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anthony left, Kate was the one in charge. Even though Violet is older and the mother of most people present now, she knows Violet is too scared and isn’t able to run the household now. So Kate calls on Mrs. Jensen, the housekeeper, and organises rooms for everyone, including herself and her married in-laws. She makes sure that word is sent to Bridgerton and Hastings Houses, as well as Bedford Street, where Colin and Pen lived, that their masters will not be coming home that night. She made sure that dinner be served (even though only the children and Daphne ate) and that everyone is on alert for a message from lord Bridgerton or Mrs. Benedict. 

Right now it was quarter past midnight and she could still not sleep. She was worried. She had visited “My cottage” many times and she knew what the trip to there would be calm and safe, she couldn’t sleep knowing Eloise is not home. She kept going over the last time she had seen her. They talked two days ago, when Kate visited Number 5 before the Hastings Ball. They talked about the new book Kate read. Then they disused what decorations will Daphne use and where Edmund and Miles will be next week, as Eloise intended to visit them on Friday. 

Over the course of 10 years Eloise had become kind of a daughter to Kate. They went shopping together, partly because they both dreaded it and partly because for each dress Eloise chose Kate bought her a book. They bonded over their shared interest, and loved sharing stories about Anthony. Kate knew that in many ways, Anthony was a father to Eloise before he was a brother. Eloise understood that. And Kate loved Eloise for it. She was perfect in her own way and the family just wasn’t the same without it.  
Kate could only hope that Eloise is safe and will soon be in company of her brothers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after 7 a.m. Kate came downstairs for breakfast. Violet was already there, she looked tired, just like her daughter-in-law. 

“Morning, Violet.”

“Good morning, my dear.”

Kate sat down in her usual spot, to the right of the head of the table, leaving the seat to her left empty, missing her husband’ presence more than last night when she had barely slept because she missed his arm around her waist. 

Violet immediately objected to this.

“Kate, when Anthony is not here you are the second in charge, sit at your seat, dearest.”

“Violet, I am no Viscount.”

“Of course you aren’t my dear, you are a Viscountess, which is a lot more significant role.” , Violet smiled, “ I should know I was one for 20 years.”

“You still are one.”

“And you are too, sit at the head of the table.”

“Yes, madam.” , said Kate with a smile, before sitting at her new spot. “Has there been any news from Anthony?”

“Nothing yet.” , replied Violet sadly. 

At that same moment Wickham, their butler, entered the dining room with a letter in his hand.

“Madam, this arrived earlier this morning, but it was only now brought to me. It is from Mrs. Benedict.”

“Give it here” , said Violet.

5th May, 1824  
Dowager Viscountess Bridgerton  
Bruton Street Number 5  
Bruton Street, London  
Dear Violet, and the rest of the family,  
Anthony, Colin and Gregory had arrived about half an hour before dinner time. They are all fine. Gregory explained to me what happened, while Anthony and Colin talked to Ben. They left shortly after. This is all I know.  
We have heard of Romney Hall, and of the Crane family. Apparently, they rarely leave their house or attend the events in the villages. I wish I could tell you more, but Mrs. Crabtree assured me that they aren’t any negative stories circling around Gloucestershire about this sir Crane.   
Love to all of you from me and the children,  
Sophie

“They are in Gloucestershire.” , announced Violet before hugging her daughter-in-law. She handed Kate the letter, before sitting back at the table, finally being able to eat after almost two days.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, they received a letter from Anthony informing them that Eloise is to be married in two weeks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate could finally relax. Eloise was safe. On her way to the altar. Kate now had a new problem to solve. She needed to tell Pen about their alliance. So, she told her that she needed her to help with putting Miles to bed that night after dinner. 

Penelope loved her sister-in-law, before they were even family. She knew Kate didn’t need help getting her younger son to fall asleep, and she especially didn’t need her help. But she went anyway.

Once Kate had put Miles to bed, which took 10 minutes, she showed Penelope the way to Eloise’s room. She knew that Pen was familiar with that room and she would be more comfortable there.

“Pen, I know you are wondering why you are here.”, Kate said, and Penelope nodded, “ Well, it isn’t anything bad.”

“Alright.” , said Penelope, not being able to say anything more.

“You have known Bridgertons since you were a girl. You know how they are, right?” 

Penelope nodded, she knew them well.

“ Well, ever since I married Anthony, Simon and I, and later Sophie and our dear late John…” , Kate looked down to the floor at the mention of her late brother-in-law’s name. They weren’t so close, but he was missed. “Well we have sort of an alliance. We sort of keep each other in the loop. You know. In this family full of Bridgertons, we have to be”, she stopped, looking for the right word, “creative.”

Penelope laughed.

Kate looked at her weirdly. 

“Why are you laughing?”

“Kate, you are acting like you are hiding King’s secrets, but you are actually just spying on your spouses.”

Then Kate started laughing too.

“You know what? I have been doing this for 10 years, and that is exactly what we are doing.”


	5. Chapter 5 : Phillip and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When each Bridgerton siblings marry their spouse is introduced to an alliance between the people who married into the family.
> 
> “Alliance”, Kate asked, “What kind of alliance?”  
>  “Well, I will try to explain and you just relax and listen.”, she nodded and he continued,” I know you just married into the family, but I have been dealing with them for almost two years now. And while I love my wife and her family, well our family, ”, he flicked his finger between the two of them,” they can be a bit too much sometimes. So, we could form an alliance and kind of keep each other in loop with the family’s antics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone.  
> thank you for reading and for your support.  
> sorry for not giving Michael any dialouge.  
> if anyone knows where exactly is My Cottage ( Benedict and Sophie's place)  
> tnank you again for the support, you guys are amazing  
> love,  
>  N

Eloise’s wedding was a joyful occasion, for many of people in attendance.   
Amanda and Oliver being the happiest ones, only feeling happiness for their father and their new mother. They finally had cousins to play with, a grandmother to adore and spoil them and a mother to protect them. They were truly happy.

Sophie was happy for her sister-in-law. She knew Eloise liked this man, and that at least now she will be closer to her and Benedict. She already told Violet that she and Ben will always be there for Eloise. But, she also knew that it was her turn to introduce the alliance to Philip. She truly didn’t know how to explain to this man, who has been alone for some time, in a house with servants and children, that he will get letters from concerned Bridgerton from all over the country. And not only Bridgertons, but their in-laws too. Specifically, Kate, Simon and herself, and now of course Michael. He and Francesca had their wedding three weeks ago, but he was yet to be introduced to their alliance.

Sophie was sitting down at her table when Simon sat down next to her. 

“Sophie, is everything all right?”

“Yes,”, Sophie started, “well actually, no.”

“And why is that?”

“I’m worried about breaking the news to Phillip. Simon, that man was alone with two children in an enormous house for well over a year. How will he accept a family and us “spies”, like Pen called us?”

“Honestly, I do not know. I hope excepts us, this alliance. It will be better for him. After all, You three know more about Eloise then she knows herself.”

“That is right.” , Sophie smiled, “thank you for this, I needed some reassurance.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later

Charles has finally recovered, and Sophie was ready to leave his side for a few hours to go to Romney Hall and thank Philip for saving her son’s life.  
She went alone, her husband still sitting by their son’s side.

After an hour, she arrived at Romney Hall. Her sister-in-law had greeted her at the door, stating that she saw the carriage from afar.

“Thank you for coming, Sophie. I love being mistress of the house I do still wish to be spoiled by your visits. How is Charles? Is he better? Out of bed already?” , Eloise rambled on, happy to see Sophie, but still concerned for her nephew.

“Yes, Charles is alright. He is still in bed mostly, but he went out yesterday. And I’m always happy to visit you, El.”

After their tea and some caching up, Sophie asked about Philip.

“And where is that saviour of ours, huh, El?”

“Philip? He is in his greenhouse. Would you like to see him?”

“Well, if you could take me to him. I just wish to thank him and then I must be on my way.”

“Alright. He should be finishing for the day, it is almost dinner time.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sophie, nice to see you! ” Philip turned to greet his sister-in-law.

“Philip, you too! I won’t take too much of your time. I… wanted to thank you for giving Charles that tea, for saving his life.” Sophie almost cried, memory of her son lying in bed still fresh.

“You’re welcome, Sophie. I just did what I thought would help.”

“Nonetheless, you saved him, and I will always be in depth to you because of that.”

Phillip was speechless, and not in any spectacular sort of way. He just didn’t know what to reply. So he smiled, apologetically, somewhat sadly.

“There is something else I should tell you. “

Phillip nodded, both confused and intrigued by her tone.

“You see, us Bridgerton-marry-ins, Simon, Kate, Penelope, we have this sort of an agreement. We send each other letters, just updates about the family. You saw how they were. They are quite a lot to handle.”

“I do have to tell you that was the best thing you could have told me. Eloise is the best woman that I know, but Bridgertons are not an easy lot to handle.”

“Well, you are not alone. “ Sophie smiled. “You will fit in just fine.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10th June, 1824  
Duke of Hastings  
Hastings House  
Grosvenor Square, London

Dear Simon,  
I write to you with good news. Charles is better. The root tea Phillip gave him worked. I tell you, Eloise couldn’t have chosen a better man.   
Today I visited her, she really seems happy. She is handling her own household and she has a man who loves her. It was all we could have hoped for her. Also, I told him about the alliance today. Honestly, the man seemed relieve to hear it. He told me it was “the best thing I could have told him”. Can you believe that? Oh, well, my company is appreciated all over Great Britain. I do hope you have done your part and let Michael in on the secret.  
How is Daphne and the children? I do hope they are as good as they were when I last saw them. Please, send my love to them and Kate and Anthony, and the rest of the clan.   
Love,  
Sophie

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon smiled as he read the letter. He was glad his nephew was feeling better. He had heard that Charles was sick from letter that Ben sent Violet three weeks ago, so he had been worried. So he decided to finish the letter he started writing to Sophie the day before.

16th June,1824  
Mrs. Sophie Bridgerton  
My Cottage  
Cotswold

Dear Sophie,  
It is a relief to hear Charles is no longer ill. With this letter I am sending a gift for him (his is the largest; the smaller ones are for the rest of the children).   
I must tell you, even though your story was peculiar, I have one too. As per your instructions I have met up with Michael to talk. We met at White’s, in my private room, had a drink, talked. And then he says to me : “So, am I to be invited into the secret society now?”. I looked at him, just stared actually (even though it is not proper). And then he says “I have prepared some Shakespeare, if marrying Frannie wasn’t enough.”.  
Sophie, I am known for my serious stature, but right then and there I laughed so hard I believe the whole street heard me.   
I do think we have found a perfect companion in Michael.   
He did not have to perform, but I did tell him you quite like art so he may wow you with a performance next time he sees you. Watch out for him, please.  
I do hope Ben and the children, as well as you are doing well.  
London is awfully quiet this season, especially considering Hyacinth’s season is going well and we no longer have to participate in every family outing. Kate and Anthony, however, do. They are after all the lord and lady Bridgerton.   
Us Hastings, even though we are senior in rank, will forever be second to the two of them. Not that we are complaining.  
Also, would you like to come to Clyvedon this autumn? You haven’t been in a few years and we terribly miss you.  
Love,   
Simon


	6. Chapter 6: Gareth

Simon Basset was enjoying a quiet afternoon. His wife and daughters were home; his son at Eton and the only thing he wanted was to relax.   
He was sitting in the drawing room, listening to his youngest daughter Caroline play. Then his butler James came in. 

“Your Graces, Viscount Bridgerton is here to see you.”

Daphne responded. “Let him in.”

It wasn’t uncommon for Anthony to stop by, but he didn’t remember any business they need to discuss, it wasn’t anyone’s birthday or any other occasion. 

“It is done,“ he said smiling,” I am free!”

“What happened to you Bridgerton, did Kate come to her senses and divorce you?”

Suddenly he was serious.

“Bite your tongue Hastings! Katie and me are still married. Hyacinth is going to be too.”

Belinda stood up now. “Aunt Hy is getting married?”

“Yes, my dear. A young gentleman has come today to ask for her hand. We shall soon have a wedding.”

“Oh, uncle Anthony that is wonderful.”

“Indeed, “said Daff,” and who is the young gentleman?”

“Gareth St. Clair”

“Gareth? Lady Danbury’s grandson?”

“The very one.”

“Oh, he is wonderful. Simon knows him personally. Don’t you love?”

“Yes, I spent quite some time with him at Lady Danbury’s home. Great fella.”

“Indeed he is. I just wanted to tell you that. I must leave now.”

He almost left, when he suddenly turned to Simon and handed him a small envelope. 

“From Katie.”

Then he left.

Simon opened it. Inside, was only one sentence.

“Your turn again, dear brother.”

Simon smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon had always been a big brother to Gareth. George, his real brother was always working or doing some other thing. The brothers loved each other, but their father took George away, and Gareth drifted more towards Grandmother Danbury. And where was Lady Danbury there was Simon. When Simon got married and had children, he still visited Gareth and talked to him regularly. And Gareth really appreciated that.

Gareth walked into White’s and made a turn left, there he found a private room of the duke. The duke who was his brother and now he is his brother-in-law.

Simon greeted him with a handshake and a good whiskey. Wished him the best, asked him how marriage was. 

Gareth only smiled. Simon understood. 

“Gareth, there is another reason I asked you here today.”

“And what is that reason?”

“Well, a proposition.”

“Like a business one?”

“No, more of a “happy wife, happy life one.”

“I assure you Simon I can keep my wife happy just fine on my own.”

“Maybe you can, but can you keep your in-laws, and more importantly yourself happy?”

“Simon, what is this about?”

“You see, me and the rest of the marry-ins have an agreement. We write each other, informing the other ones of the happenings of Bridgertons.”

Gareth laughed.

“Are you telling me you can’t deal with your own in-laws. The mighty Duke of Hastings?”

“You laugh now, but wait until you have a daughter who wants to wear a red dress for Christmas but Violet decides to dress all her granddaughters in blue for Christmas. Believe me, you too will need a letter from Kate two weeks before Christmas to calm your daughter down. Or when you have a daughter on the marriage mart, you will need Michael to check for potential debts or rakes who might be courting her.”

“Well when you put it that way. What do I have to do?”

“Nothing, you already married Hyacinth. Now just respond and write letters, and of course hide them well from your wife.”

“Will do!”


	7. Chapter 7:Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> thank you so much for your kudos, comments and questions.  
> i am so thankful for you all.  
> i hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
> the next (and last) chapter will be a cobination of multiple letters, so please write you suggestions as to who should the autor and receiver be, also what should the letters be about.  
> thank you,   
> love, N

_5th October, 1827._

_Gareth St.Clair_

_Townhouse of St.Clair family_

_London_

_Dear Gareth,_

_I am so happy to hear that little George made his first steps. I haven’t seen him in so long, so I extend an invitation to Aubrey Hall to you. We will be there after November 2nd, but you can come earlier._

_On other note, I understand that Hy feels like Lucy tricked Gregory, but she had no choice. You are both reasonable and should accept that. I mean it. It is important that all of us, and especially you and Hy show support to them. You four are after all the closest in age. Please, if nothing else, write to her with your wishes after they return from honeymoon._

_Also, Colin and Pen got a dog. I must say, I love my Newton, but this dog of theirs is simply Colin that barks. Gareth, I have never seen a piece of meat gone so fast, and I see Colin every other week for dinner. Be careful when you visit them next time._

_Simon has realised that his daughters will soon be out in society and is now having a breakdown. He has taken them to Clyvedon and in Belinda’s words “he is playing hide and seek all over the grounds with us”. If he writes to you, be supportive. I really do hope this realisation doesn’t dawn on Anthony before the night of Charlotte’s first ball._

_All the best to the three of you, I hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

Kate

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory and Lucy Bridgerton have returned from their honeymoon three days ago and have already been to a dozen social engagements. Even though it wasn’t social season.

On their first day back they visited Gregory’s mother at Number 5, went to tea with his sister Daphne, visited Collin and Penelope’s new home in Mayfair, and of course attended dinner at Bridgerton House.

On day two they visited her brother and sister-in-law, and best friend. And of course attended dinner at Francesca and Michael’s townhouse.

On their third day, Lucy had gone shopping with her sister-in-law Daphne, attended tea with her at Duchess of Richmond’s house. Later they had gone to dinner at Number 5.

Lucy was tired, so she decided to ignore every high tea and shopping appointment and just rested at her home.

That is until her butler came in announcing Viscountess Bridgerton.

Kate entered the room with such grace and a radiant light around her that no one would suspect she had well passed her prime years.

She hugged Lucy, preventing any try of a curtsy.

“Hello Kate! What brings you here?”

“Can’t I visit my sister, Lucy?”

“Well, of course you can.”, Lucy smiled, “ I am just wondering why?”

“Multiple reasons.” , said Kate without much explanation.

“Name one!”, Lucy challenged.

This made Kate smile, she knew Lucy was the right woman for Gregory and this just proved it.

“To have tea.”, replied Kate diplomatically. After all, she was a Viscountess.

“Then, we shall have same.”

After some chit-chat about family, society and marriage, Kate decided it was time to let Lucy in on a little secret.

“I think now is the time.”, Kate announced.

“Time for what?”, asked Lucy, confused by the announcement.

“To tell you a little secret.”

“A secret?”

“Yes, about why everyone is so aware of everything in this family. It is because of people like you and me.”

“Well, yes. We are all Bridgertons.”

“Well, some of us weren’t always Bridgertons. So we have a little bit of a hard time keeping up with the Bridgertons. So we formed an alliance. “

“That is actually very smart. “

“Oh, thank you. It was Simon’s idea.”

“So I should write if anything bad happens?”

“Not only bad, good too.”

“Of course, that is only fair. Do I send them to you or…”

“Well, any one of us, Simon, Sophie, Phillip, Penelope, Michael, Gareth. If you have anything specific write to that person. If you want all of us to know, you have to send one to me and I will give it to Simon. Then one to Sophie, she will send it Phillip, Penelope will give a copy to Gareth and Michael is mostly in Scotland so you should end him a separate one. Don’t worry, you will get used to it.”

“And what about Gregory?”

“Don’t worry about him. If there is anything interesting in the letter, tell him, just don’t mention all of it. Gregory is smart, but you are clever too. Never forget that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your sugestions for the next chapter  
> 1\. who should write the letters  
> 2\. who they will write to  
> 3\. what will they be about  
>  thanks :)   
> N


End file.
